deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Security Guards
The security guards are a group of security personnel appearing in Dead Rising 2: Case West. They are security officials who monitor the Phenotrans Facility and are armed with security assault rifles. There are also more well-geared guards known as Hazard Units. Some guards have been killed in the outbreak and reanimated as zombies, a few still wielding their weapons. Case West As soon as Chuck Greene and Frank West arrive in the facility, they head for the Shipping Office where they find a security guard at the desk. Chuck approaches him and tells him to stand down and he will not get hurt. The guard gets up and looks over at another guard in the other room, who tosses him a gun as he walks out into the computer room. Chuck and Frank are forced to kill the two guards. As Chuck and Frank make their way throughout the facility, they encounter dozens of security guards, trying to kill the zombies, though they will open fire upon seeing the pair. Guards also reside in the Security Tower, a fortified tower in the Holding Pens that is filled with armor and weapons. Their base of operations is the Security Outpost, where they monitor the facility. Also in the outpost are lockers available for personnel as well as a lounge area. Later, while meeting up with Isabela Keyes in the Secure Laboratory, they are interrupted by Marian Mallon, who sends two guards to apprehend the trio. Isabela manages to escape, but returns moments later with a handgun and kills one of the guards, before being knocked out by Harjit Singh. The remaining guard carries Isabela to the Director's Office. After Harjit is defeated, Marian initiates self-destruct and escapes with the remaining guard and Isabela. All remaining guards in the facility are either killed in the blast or evacuated to safety. Should Frank and Chuck fail any case, they will be apprehended and detained by a group of security guards. Dead Rising 2: Off the Record In this alternate reality, Phenotrans sends to Fortune City several teams of security guards to assist their undercover operative Agent S in harvesting queens following the destruction of the corporation's operations in the underground tunnels. Agent S assigns the security guards the task of guarding a total of eight, sinister-looking machines called harvesters, as well as securing a military perimeter inside Uranus Zone for harvesting extraction. These security guards operate in teams of 2 or 3, with 1 of them equipped with a blast frequency gun and the other(s) equipped with a merc assault rifle. The BFG-equipped guard is particularly dangerous, as a single shot will cause Frank to bend down, drop his weapon, and vomit for several seconds. This will leave him vulnerable to gunfire, as well as attacks from zombies and gas zombies alike. Several teams of security guards can be found throughout the Silver Strip, Fortune Park, and Platinum Strip, and each team is guarding a harvester. Other groups of security guards can also be found in each major location of Fortune City, hunting for Frank West. Battle Style Security guards are more heavily armored than Mercenaries, and can survive more damage. Like Mercenaries, they attack with assault rifles, will strike you with the butt of their weapon at close range, and will roll sideways to dodge continuous gunfire. Security guards inside the Phenotrans facility can also throw Flash Grenades. Trivia *Mercenaries sharing the same model as security guards appear in The Facts in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record. Gallery File:Guards.png|Security Guards shooting. File:CaseWest 08.jpg|Security guards. File:Security Guard.jpg|Security guard. File:Dead rising 2 case west (7).png|Security guard. dead rising security guards load screen.jpg|Load screen. Category:Organizations Category:Dead Rising 2: Case West Characters Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Enemies Category:Dead Rising 2: Case West Enemies